If I Ever Fall In Love
by elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft odia mezclarse con las personas mundanas, pero realmente quiere ver esa nueva película que se estrena en el cine. Éste fanfic participa del 'Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves' del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook


Mycroft sabía que ir al cine en ese horario había sido un terrible error. La sala estaba totalmente atestada de parejas hormonales que sólo buscaban la complicidad de la oscuridad para meterle mano a su acompañante, y de algún que otro grupo de adolescentes que sólo iban a pasar el tiempo y que no estaban para nada interesados en la temática de la película en cuestión.

Él no era un joven de 21 años normal. Disfrutaba de la soledad, la buena comida y la música de culto, así como la literatura. Con su poca experiencia en las relaciones humanas, había comprobado que todos los cerebros le parecían insignificantes. No le gustaba en absoluto dialogar con esos simples peces dorados que le hacían perder el tiempo. Y ahí estaba, en un acuario repleto de ellos, todos completamente ansiosos de demostrar la estupidez de su clase en su máxima expresión.

Se sentó en el fondo de la sala, intentando evitar la cercanía. Pero para su disconformidad, alguien se sentó a su lado. Era un muchacho aparentemente mayor que él por un par de años, aficionado a la actividad física y al café, juzgando por el sutil aroma que desprendía de su boca. Mycroft suspiró y ladeó la cabeza disimuladamente para dar una rápida mirada a su derecha. Cabello oscuro en punta, ojos color chocolate, barba de tres días, lavios de ensueño. Un verdadero Adonis. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje sobre su derecha para poder acercarse a él y así captar su perfume. ¿Coco y vainilla? Algo femenino para su gusto, pero definitivamente delicioso en su piel. También pudo percibir el sutil aroma del gel para el cabello y el jabón de tocador. Sus manos estaban sobre las rodillas, con gruesos dedos y uñas destrozadas por los dientes de tanto comérselas, reflejo de una personalidad nerviosa y adictiva. Sus muslos parecían firmes y musculosos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus jeans, algo rotos al igual que sus zapatos. Al parecer su procedencia era humilde. No llevaba palomitas ni bebidas, por lo que realmente deseaba concentrar su atención en la trama de la película. Punto a favor para el muchacho misterioso que comenzaba a despertar su interés.

Las luces se apagaron poco a poco. La pantalla se iluminó con fuerza y Mycroft fue lentamente absorbido por la historia. Con el correr de la cinta, se vislumbraron diferentes historias secundarias que rodeaban a la principal. Mycroft no pudo evitar sentirse fuertemente identificado con una de ellas, en la cual un hombre intenta descubrir su sexualidad y para ello se relaciona con ambos sexos, hasta finalmente aceptar que en realidad es puramente homosexual y siente miedo al rechazo de las personas que lo rodean.

Se removió en su lugar, nervioso. No esperaba que la película fuera a tocar el tema, y podía imaginar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en la suya y la apretó con suavidad. Giró la cabeza y el azúl encontró al marrón en una increíble mirada. Él le sonreía con ternura, un gesto cálido que lo relajó por completo; al parecer no estaba tan solo como él creía en ese mundo que lo atormentaba con sus prejuicios. Se quedaron tomados de la mano hasta que los créditos que marcaban el final de la película se presentaron en la pantalla y las personas a su alrededor abandonaron poco a poco el lugar. Para ellos no existía nada más que ese tacto y esa nueva mirada de complicidad.

Al encontrarse solos, el muchacho mayor se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Un cálido roce que duró menos que un seguro, pero que abarcaba toda la eternidad en él. Mycroft tanteó en sus bolsillos y sacó de inmediato las llaves de su departamento a modo de invitación. El moreno asintió con nervios, y Mycroft comprendió que no era algo habitual en él. Seguramente era la primera vez que tendría intimidad con alguien de su mismo sexo. Le volvió a sonreír para indicarle que no había nada que temer; al fin y al cabo, se trataba de disfrutar. Caminaron con paso pesado hacia el lugar, ambos cuerpos separados por un breve espacio que amenazaba con cerrarse abruptamente, como si una tensión naciera dentro de sus estómagos, un iman oculto que deseaba unir sus polos perfectamente opuestos. Andaban en un cómodo silencio que decía más que las palabras. El pequeño ascensor del edificio los acercó más y más, volviendo a unir sus labios en un casto beso, seguido por un suave sonrojo. Parecían dos niños inexpertos, deseosos de indagar a fondo el cuerpo del otro. Cuando entraron al pequeño piso, Mycroft le quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Al girarse, encontró al joven observándolo con miedo.

Soy Greg –dijo nervioso- Y yo nunca…

Soy Mycroft –interrumpió acercándose- Y no tienes que preocuparte…

Sus bocas se encontraron, y las manos de Greg viajaron directamente a las sonrojadas mejillas de Mycroft, mientras que las del pelirrojo no perdieron el tiempo y apretaron los firmes y perfectos montes de su compañero. El beso fue intensificándose a medida que las caricias recorrían ambos cuerpos con necesidad y el calor los invadía. Terminaron tumbados en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada. Mycroft se colocó sobre él, desprendiendo su camisa mientras admiraba su perfecto pecho. Se desnudaron por completo entre gestos a modos de pregunta y miradas a modo de respuesta. Ante la atenta mirada de Greg, Mycroft tomó la iniciativa y se preparó con sus dedos, regalándole una imagen de lo más excitante y unos tímidos gemidos que permanecerían en su memoria para siempre.

La unión fue lenta y sublime. Mycroft marcó el ritmo, montándolo y haciendo girar sus caderas para que su amante pudiera acceder a todos los puntos de su cuerpo mientras lo penetraba, y a Greg no pareció importarle en absoluto que el bellísimo pelirrojo lo dominara por completo. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente; parecían hechos a medida y destinados a encontrarse. El orgasmo llegó, explosivo y abrumador, llenando sus cuerpos de placer y plenitud. Mycroft se recostó sobre él con cuidado, sin retirar a Greg de su interior, adorando su piel y grabando a fuego su desacompasada respiración. Se sonrieron mutuamente, con los ojos brillosos a causa de la felicidad que les producía saberse acompañados. Comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. Las palabras no eran necesarias; ya llegaría la mañana y traería consigo las preguntas y confesiones. Ahora sólo debían disfrutar.


End file.
